Notre baiser
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Nos baiser est un sentiment tellement puissant qu'elle arrive à nous faire séparer, à nos rejoindre pour mieux se voir... Allen/Kanda. (Arekan)


Titre : Notre baiser

Pairing : Allen/Kanda

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance/Poetry/Angst/Tragedy

Disclaimer : D gray man ne m'appartient pas sauf l'histoire

NB : Chaque paragraphe correspond à une musique sauf le derniers qui est un mélange des trois.

Inspiration : Pink ( sober, please don't leave me, family portrait, perfect, so what, stupid girls, raise your glass) et Taylor swift ( love story, mine, the strory of us).

Résumer: Nos baiser est un sentiment tellement puissant qu'elle arrive à nous faire séparer, à nos rejoindre pour mieux se voir... ( point de vue Yu pas vrai mon chérit. Yu: je t'en merde, je me passe bien de toi, Moi: méchant.).

Bonne lecture...^^

* * *

Notre baiser avait un goût amer, un adieu de plus ridicule  
Passer tant d'années pour se séparer ainsi  
Aujourd'hui lorsque je repense à notre passé, j'ai envie de rigoler  
Je voudrais savoir comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi  
Passer tant d'années pour se séparer ainsi  
Je te déteste un tel point que tu ne peux imaginer.

Notre baiser avait un goût de douceur, un adieu de trop  
Tes regards, tes caresses, tes sourires me rendaient dingue de toi  
Qu'importe ce que j'essayais de faire, tu venais me le faire perdre  
N'as-tu pas honte ce que tu as fait de moi  
Dans ton regard non... tu n'auras jamais honte d'avoir fait ça  
Regarde où nous as-tu emmenés, dans ce dessert pourvu de vu

Nos corps qui s'entremêlent sous les draps, les sons qui sortaient étaient notre âme

Nos ébats étaient un péché qu'on aimait approfondir dans ce monde de bas étage  
Nos corps qui se mouvaient dans le ciel qui peignait nos ébats  
Nos baisers brûlaient notre corps et notre âme comme si c'était normal  
Ce frisson que nous ressentons, elle était tellement forte qu'on a commis l'irréparable

Notre baiser avait un goût de déception, un adieu festif.  
Cet adieu qui nous avait fait plus de mal que du bien.  
C'est tellement compliqué que je ne me demandais même plus quand on s'était rapproché.  
Notre ridicule engueulade, nos faux sourires, nos fausses séparations étaient un jeu pour nous.  
Et un jour, elle était devenue réalité, regard où l'on est maintenant, on ne rigole plus, c'est bête.  
Alors, laisse-moi t'oublier, laisse-moi oublier cette déception qui m'avait brisé mon cœur.

Notre baiser avait un goût de courage, un adieu définitif.  
C'était la pire décision que j'ai prise à cause de toi, tu m'avais poussé jusqu'au bout.  
Regarde-moi et dis-moi que ce n'était pas ta faute tout ça, j'ai tellement envie de crier.  
Un cri de douleur, de souffrance que tu m'avais infligée, n'as-tu pas honte.

Maintenant, on est des vrais cons à se regarder, comment nous allons demander pardon.  
On n'a jamais su dire non ou dire oui à l'autre, on est tellement pathétique, que vas-tu faire ?.

Notre baiser avait un goût de risque, un adieu lassant  
Je revenais, tu partais, tu revenais et je partais, c'était devenu ennuyant  
Nos cœurs n'étaient plus synchronisé, nos âmes étaient séparer par nos rancœurs  
Nos regards trahissaient ce qu'on voulait l'un de l'autre, en séparant nous de nous  
N'es-tu pas avec quelqu'un moyashi, que va-tu faire de nous, tu es vraiment stupide de me laisser entrer dans ta vie.

Notre baiser avait un goût de trahison, un adieu piquant  
Toi et moi, nous brûlerons en enfer par notre faiblesse  
Nos danses, nos ballades, nos délicatesses rêveuse nous laissait un goût de risque  
Tu m'as perverti, enseigné à mentir, à tricher pour pourvoir être mon sauveur  
Ce côté de toi qui m'a toujours attiré est en train de me détruire, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi  
Je devenais peu à peu manipulable par tes soins et je ne voudrais pas mit soustraire.

Nos baisers avaient un goût de lotus, un adieu pour toujours  
Notre histoire avait un goût de compte, un rêve inachevé  
Nos baisers avaient un goût de lotus, un adieu pour toujours  
On a tellement fait, braver tellement d'interdits pour arriver à notre fin  
Une fin qui se dessinait devant moi, toi et moi pour toujours  
Nous sommes presqu'à la fin et nous nous sommes plus vus

Une imagination venant de mon innocence, toi et moi, le crois-tu si je te disais la vérité moyashi  
Mon innocence m'a fait rêver une vie sans akuma, sans guerre juste toi et moi  
Ridicule, mais tellement douloureux, j'aurais aimé être là-bas qu'ici  
J'aurais aimé te voir avec moi, tes regards qui ne seront que moqueur dans cette vie  
Nos ultimes ébats, cette douleur que je ressentais à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur toi  
Mes larmes ne cessaient de tomber en voyant que je ne serrais pas celui qui te rendra heureux  
Mais comme toujours, on perd notre temps à s'insulter, à rire, à ne pas prendre notre courage à deux mains  
Et aujourd'hui sur cette Terre, je disparaîtrai devant toi qui tremblait et qui me disait ''je t'aime'' mais n'est pas trop tard moyashi.  
Moi aussi, je t'ai aimé, mais on était trop bête à comprendre ce que nos innocences voulaient nous faire voir.  
Borné, odieux, on a laissé passer notre change de l'autre côté alors, je te dis adieu et à une prochaine fois... J'espère.

Fin

* * *

Va savoir ce qui me passait par la tête mais j'adore ce couple. On va doucement avec eux.

Je suis en train de préparer un onsehot sur Allen/Kanda, rated T


End file.
